List of shōjo works by Fujio Akatsuka
This page compiles information on the various shōjo one-shots and serial features by Fujio Akatsuka, created prior to and after his more widespread career as a gag manga artist and the establishment of Fujio Pro. There are many of these titles that can be found in the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set (and the print-on-demand editions of such through ComicPark) as well as on eBookJapan, but there are also those that remain unseen in any current format. Some of these titles may also overlap with his gag works, or be counted as both, while others may be considered to be solely of this genre. While some may have separate articles and write-ups to access from this page, others may only have the bare minimum of information that can be available due to their lack of reprint and difficulty to find. 1950s works Beyond the Storm (嵐を超えて) Main article: Beyond the Storm * Akebono Publishing: June 7, 1956 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM set and 50th anniversary edition) A young woman named Midori must cope with one tragedy after another in growing up. The first of three works in the "Midori Trilogy", each revolving around this particular star. A Flash of Light on the Lake (湖上の閃光) Main article: A Flash of Light on the Lake * Akebono Publishing: August 25, 1956 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM set) Second of the "Midori Trilogy": Midori and her friends investigate suspicious kidnappings and phenomena near a lake, and uncover a bigger mystery. Storm Wharf (嵐の波止場) Main article: Storm Wharf * Akebono Publishing: December 10, 1956 * Reprinted?: Yes, but only a physical copy for the 50th anniversary. Third of the "Midori Trilogy": An action story revolving around Midori investigating smuggling, as well as the circumstances behind a building storm. As stated above, although a reprint was eventually issued along with "Beyond the Storm" in 2006, the book cannot be found in the Fujio Akatsuka Complete Works DVD-ROM set and there has been no attempt to include all books of the Midori Trilogy together. Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness (荒野に夕日がしずむとき) Main article: Where the Sun Sets in the Wilderness * Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 15, 1957 * Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "Matsuge-chan" volume 2 and DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1950s") A Western shojo tale revolving around a young woman named Jenny who comes to visit a childhood friend named John, but winds up entangled in the ongoing war between the cowboys and natives. Garden of the Heart (心の花園) Main article: Garden of the Heart * Akebono Publishing: March 5, 1957 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM, two pages missing) Two young people happen to meet in the Tohoku countryside, but their building love becomes complicated by different circumstances that arise in their time there. Mako-chan (マコちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): July 1957 appendix * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s" ) An "Obi"-style manga strip revolving around the life of Mako-chan. White Angel (白い天使) Main article: White Angel * Wakaki Shobo: July 25, 1957 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM) A pair of sisters rescue an unfortunate white puppy from being abused, and decide he shall be named "Gott". However, what is the dog named Gott's ultimate purpose in their life? Yacchan (ヤッちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): August 1957-April 1958 * Reprinted?: Partially (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") "Obi"-style manga strips dealing with the short exploits of a young lady known as Yacchan. A Dove Beyond the Storm (小鳩は嵐をこえて) Main article: A Dove Beyond the Storm * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): August 10, 1957 summer special * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") Two young sisters named Eriko and Michiko are left with cruel relatives in Tokyo after their mother is hospitalized. Between their rude cousin Ritsuko and their horrible aunt, things are unbearable. Still, Eriko feels that she must adopt a hard-working attitude and live her life without tears to get through it all. The Girl Who Disappeared (消えた少女) Main article: The Girl Who Disappeared * Akebono Publishing: August 20, 1957 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM) A young woman named Eriko is abducted for ransom, leading her boyfriend Yuji to have to track her down and make sure that she's returned safely. Masami-chan (まさみちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): October 1957 * Reprinted?: No A one-shot written by Kouji Kashima, but illustrated by Akatsuka. The Thousand Cedar Tree House (千年杉の家) * Shōjo Club (Kodansha): November 1957 appendix * Reprinted?: No A mystery tale written by Seiya Minami, with Akatsuka handling the art duties. It takes place in the titular house that lies among giant cedar trees, with suspense unfolding about through the tale for its cast. Moving Portrait (うごく肖像画) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): December 1957 * Reprinted?: No A thriller revolving around a house containing the titular portrait. The Happiness of Yuriko (ユリ子のしあわせ) Main article: The Happiness of Yuriko * Ribon (Shueisha): January 1958 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") A girl named Yuriko has enjoyed being raised by her grandfather, and knows nothing about the mother that gave her up. But when her grandfather dies and the situation forces her to return to such a parent, can their bonds truly be resolved? Brooch and Ballet Shoes (ブローチとバレエ靴) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): January 10, 1958, New Years' special issue * Reprinted?: No Mama Bargain Sale! (ママ大やすうり!) Main article: Mama Bargain Sale! * Ribon (Shueisha): March 1958 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s". However, both were sourced from a damaged copy with some dialogue and imagery missing due to a chunk of paper having been ripped out of the last pages) After the illness and death of Midori and Michiko's mother, the two sisters are hurriedly moved to a strange, rich new set of people as "parents". Upon realizing and fully getting to witness the wicked nature of the couple and managing to escape, the two wonder if there's any way of finding a place just like home or anyone that could be as good as their mother. Mako-chan (マコちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): April 20, 1958 spring special, as well as August 1958 * Reprinted?: No Mami-chan (マミちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): May 1958 appendix * Reprinted?: No Written by Yusuke Oku, but illustrated by Akatsuka. The Cheerful Family (ほがらか一家) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): June 1958 * Reprinted?: No The story of a girl named Yuka and her life with her family. Sacchan (サッちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): July 1958 * Reprinted?: No A tough little girl named Sacchan must defend her sensitive older brother Yasuo from neighborhood bullies. Though this one-shot has yet to ever be reprinted, the 1959 "Sacchan" is often mistaken and conflated with it in some guides and the Koredeiinoda website incorrectly assumes its publication date to be this one as well. Tonko Goes to the Sea (トン子海へいく) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): August 1958 * Reprinted?: No A Sunflower and a Girl Main article: A Sunflower and a Girl (ひまわりと少女) * Ribon (Shueisha): August 1958 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") After moving out to the countryside with her mother, a young girl Yuriko is bullied frequently at school and particularly by a ringleader known as Shota. Her friend Yoshino attempts to defend her yet is also bullied. One day during another such encounter with Shota that ends in Yoshino falling unconscious, Yuriko is later told that she has died, leading to heartache for her. After finding and taking care of a sunflower in a place they often hung out, she finds a mysterious woman there and begins to think of her as a "Sunflower Fairy" and a good luck omen. But the reality of the situation may be something else special... P-ko's Summer Vacation Tomboy Diary (Ｐ子の夏休みおてんば日記) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): Summer special for August 15, 1958 * Reprinted?: No The story of a girl named P-ko and her attempts at trying to find fun things to do with her vacation. Matsuge-chan (まつげちゃん) Main article: Matsuge-chan *Hitomi (Akita Shoten): October 1958-April 1961 issues *Reprinted?: Only partially, in old releases (Kinran kashihon, Akebono, DVD-ROM digitization of Akebono edition) This series tells of the daily life of Matsuge, and the interactions with her younger brother Mimi and the rest of her family and friends. Mother's Song (お母さんの歌) Main article: Mother's Song * Akebono Publishing: November 25, 1958 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM) Misuzu is a happy young girl, but her delinquent older brother has been getting much worse and one day drops a shocking claim on her. An upset and desperate Misuzu thus decides to travel to see if she can find out the truth of her family... Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1959 extra number, April 1959, July 1959, November 1959 *Reprinted?: No A series of one-shots that would predate the eventual regular Ohana-chan feature. Mimi and Iko-chan (ミミとイコちゃん) Main article: Mimi and Iko-chan *Shōjo Book (Shueisha): January 1959 issue appendix *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Matsuge-chan" volumes, DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1950s") The story of a young girl Iko, and the rabbit named Mimi that becomes her pet. Hoop of Hula-chan (フープのフラちゃん) * Shōjo Book (Shueisha): January 1959 New Years' special * Reprinted?: No A girl named Yoshiko receives a hula hoop as a gift, but her little brother Itsuo becomes fascinated with using it and becomes nicknamed "Hoop of Hula-chan" for his ability with the toy. 1-Day Mama (一日ママさん) *Shōjo Book (Shueisha): April 15, 1959 spring special issue *Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") A young girl named Yoshiko attempts to help her mother out by doing all her chores for the day, but soon finds out it's harder to be a mom than it looks. Yoshiko slightly resembles the protagonist of Matsuge-chan with her hairstyle and hair decoration, while her sister Chako has a vague resemblance to the early design of Ohana-chan. Marippe-sensei (まりっぺ先生) Main article: Marippe-sensei *Ribon (Shueisha): April to November 1959 *Reprinted?: Partially (Five chapters as a DVD-ROM book) The young woman Marippe is appointed to a rural school in the Tohoku region, where she runs into many amusing and heartwarming exploits while teaching her classes. This was another work that was not original to Akatsuka (much like the one-shots of The Thousand Cedar Tree House, Mami-chan and Masami-chan), but was instead an adaptation of Kazuo Funahashi's TV drama series. Chimi-chan (チミちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): June 1959 issue *Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1950s", eBookJapan "1950s") Chimi and her two older siblings Mako and Taro go to collect fireflies in a jar, succeeding in collecting a family, but Chimi learns that fireflies' lives are all too short. Sacchan (サッちゃん) *Ribon (Shueisha): August 15, 1959 summer special *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Happy-chan"/"World Masterpiece Comics", DVD-ROM digitization of the same volume, and eBookJapan "1950s") Sacchan must mind the house while her mother is out, and her clumsy older sister named Nana attempts to help out. Various small competition shorts by Akatsuka in Shojo Book There are a number of these works that are either 4-koma or less, involving simple silent stories or little dialogue involved in the matter. While some have been reprinted, others have not been seen since their original publication. * Beans Tonight (こんやはまめまき, February 1958, Shojo Book)- unreprinted * Album and Mother (アルバムとおかあさん, May 1958, Shojo Book)- unreprinted * Triple Jump '(三だんとび, October 1958, Shojo Book)- ''unreprinted * '''Bread-Eating Competition (パンくいきょうそう, November 1958)- reprinted in "1950s" DVD-ROM set * Running (かけっこ, January 15, 1959 New Years Special)- unreprinted * Kotatsu (コタツ, February 1959)- unreprinted * 'Ohina-sama '(おヒナさま, March 1959)- unreprinted 1960s works Ohana-chan (series) (おハナちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1960-March 1962 issues *Reprinted?: Partially (Akebono, DVD-ROM digitization) The regular series, revolving around the life of Ohana and her adventures. Nonko-chan (のん子ちゃん) *Ribon (Shueisha): January 1960 *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in the Akebono "Happy-chan"/"World Masterpiece Comics" collection, DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") A little girl named Nonko discovers the embarrassing secret that her older sister Yuriko has been hiding. Happy-chan (ハッピィちゃん) Main article: Happy-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): March 1960-June 1961 issues *Reprinted?: Partially (Akebono "Happy-chan"/"World Masterpiece Comics", DVD-ROM digitization) The story of Sachiko ("Happy-chan"), her family, and friends. Okazu-chan (おカズちゃん) Main article: Okazu-chan *Fun 5th Grader (Kodansha): April 1960-March 1961 *Reprinted?: Partially (Extra content in Akebono "Ohana-chan" volume, DVD-ROM digitization) The stories of Okazu and her quest to eat delicious foods. Do Your Best, Mami-chan (がんばれマミちゃん) *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): July 1960 *Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1960s", eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") The little girl Mami has fun being raised by her Papa. Oh Ma-chan (あらマアちゃん) Main article: Oh Ma-chan *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): August 1960-November 1961. Previewed as a one-shot in the earlier Nakayoshi January 15th special issue, and also serialized in the September 15th summer special issue. *Reprinted?: Partially (Extra content in Akebono "Ohana-chan", DVD-ROM digitization) The curious Ma-chan has many questions for her mother, and causes trouble for both her and the other adults. Tenpei and Sister (点平とねえちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): September 15, 1960 summer vacation issue *Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1960s", eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) Tenpei and his sister Junko happen to meet a young man suffering from leukemia, due to him having been born in Hiroshima after the hydrogen bombing. Junko writes letters to her crush during his sickness, but learns a lesson about how short life can be. This one-shot, along with White Kappogi, were later merged and remade into 'Kyuhei and Siste'r. Papa and Mami-chan (パパとマミちゃん) *Hitomi (Akita Shoten): October 1960 *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Matsuge-chan" volume 2, DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1960s" volume 1) The story of Mami, a young girl whose mother died. She is raised by her father and neighbors, but can't help but feel as if she may be missing something. Chabashira (茶ばしら) * Ribon (Shueisha): January 1961 New Years' special * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1960s", eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") Mama Knows the Whole Story After All (ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1961 *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "Kyuhei and Sister", DVD-ROM digitization of that, eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") The teenage girl Yoshiko has trouble with her younger brother Kenji. I'll Do it This Year! (ことしこそは) * Fun 4th Grader (Kodansha): February 1961 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1960s", eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") Matsuge-chan (2nd run) (まつげちゃん) See Matsuge-chan article *Ribon (Shueisha): July to December 1961 *Reprinted?: Partially (Kinran, Akebono, DVD-ROM digitization of Akebono) Replacement feature for Happy-chan. The continued story of Matsuge and family. White Kappogi (しろいかっぽうぎ) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): September 15, 1961 summer vacation issue *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Happy-chan"/"World Masterpiece Comics", DVD-ROM digitization of such , eBookJapan "1960s volume 1") The young woman Junko and her brother Tenpei have grown up in poverty with their mother, and Junko strives to make a living while holding out hope that she can buy an expensive dress that she sees at a shop. What Is Mama Doing Now (ママなにしてるの) Main article: What Is Mama Doing Now * 3rd Grade (Shogakukan): July 1961-March 1962 * Reprinted?: Partially (DVD-ROM "1960s" ) Sunset Angel (夕やけ天使) Main article: Sunset Angel *Ribon (Shueisha): November 1961-April 1962 *Reprinted?: Partially (DVD-ROM "1960s") A shōjo manga adaptation of Aoi Takagaki's drama series, sourcing from the season 2 "2-Ko 2-Ko Life" retooling. Gathered in the Living Room (お茶の間にあつまれ) Main article: Gathered in the Living Room *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): New Years' extra issue appendix, January 15, 1962 *Reprinted?: Yes, save for the second original magazine page (Akebono "Kyuhei and Sister", DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "1960s volume 2") The story of a family and the lodgers at their home, and the interactions that they share. In the original printing, an additional page introduced all the different characters, but this was cut for reprints. Yuki's Blue Eyes (青い目の由紀) Main article: Yuki's Blue Eyes *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): April, May, and June 1962 issues *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "Kyuhei and Sister", DVD-ROM digitization, eBookJapan "Kyuhei and Sister") A girl named Yuki finds a mysterious small doll-like creature in the snow. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (ひみつのアッコちゃん) Main article: Akko-chan's Got a Secret! *Ribon (Shueisha): June 1962-September 1965. Also ran in special issues for August 15, 1962, August 15, 1963, January 15, 1964, March 25, 1964, August 15, 1964. *Reprinted?: Yes (See article for more detailed information) The fifth grader Akko-chan is given a special mirror to transform into anything she wants, after her original mirror is broken by a baseball. Opposite Address 3 (あべこべ3番地) Main article: Opposite Address 3 *Weekly Margaret (Shueisha): 1964 Issue #42 to double number #50 · 51 *Reprinted?: Partially (DVD-ROM) The lives of the residents at two neighborhood houses, particularly focusing on a young girl named Sacchan and a smaller boy named Takeshi. Jiro Tsunoda collaborated and drew some of the characters and portions of this series, such as Takeshi's mother and some other guests. The Replacement Housekeeper (みがわりおてつだいさん) Main article: The Replacement Housekeeper *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): Issue #8 for 1965 *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono "Kibimama-chan" volume, DVD-ROM digitization of the volume, eBookJapan "1960s volume 2") Prototype story that will eventually evolve into Kibimama-chan. A new housekeeper is hired to take care of two disobedient children, Keiko and Ichiro. Jajako-chan (ジャジャ子ちゃん) Main article: Jajako-chan *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): June 22, 1965-July 5, 1966. Relaunch from March 28 to October 31, 1967. *Reprinted?: Yes (Various Akebono editions, DVD-ROM of "Complete Works" version, digital strips on Koredeiinoda) Little Jajako makes enjoyment for herself by playing pranks on those who bother her in town, or finding other creative ways of having fun when she is restricted. During the run of her series, Jajako would also appear in the Raisin-chan advertising comics that were published in the magazine. Each comic would revolve around her gaining super-strength from the raisins to accomplish whatever she pleased. Bokeko's Summer Vacation Diary (ボケ子の夏休み日記) * Nakayoshi (Kodansha): September 15, 1965 summer special * Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Complete Works" edition of "Jajako-chan", DVD-ROM) A little girl named Bokeko (resembling a certain gag protagonist in Nonsensical NO.1) gets up to mischief on her summer vacation. Kibimama-chan (キビママちゃん) Main article: Kibimama-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): October 1965-August 1966 *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono kashihon and "Complete Works", DVD-ROM) A young woman named Kimiko strives to take care of a salaryman's four children and teach them proper manners. Replacement feature for Akko-chan. Kyuhei and Sister (九平とねえちゃん) Main article: Kyuhei and Sister *Ribon (Shueisha): March 1966 separate appendix book *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono kashihon and "Complete Works", DVD-ROM, eBookJapan) Kyuhei and his older sister grow up in Tokyo and learn about life and loss. Good Morning with Mi-tan (ミータンとおはよう) Main article: Good Morning with Mi-tan *Ribon (Shueisha): January to July 1967 *Reprinted?: Yes (Akebono kashihon and "Complete Works", DVD-ROM) The trouble-making angel named Pit is cast out of Heaven and sent to live on Earth as a cat, and winds up making friends with a young infant named Mi-tan. Hennako-chan (へんな子ちゃん) Main article: Hennako-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): September 1967-August 1969 *Reprinted?: Partially (Akebono volume, DVD-ROM digitization of such) As her name suggests, Hennako is a very strange little girl. Nothing makes her happier than ruining others' days and committing the ultimate acts of mischief. This feature also later received a parallel serialization written and drawn by Tokuo Yokota, making for an interesting case where Akatsuka was not involved in any capacity. The 1991 remake of Hennako-chan is not classified as shōjo, but as josei and geared towards a more adult audience. Tecchan is Back to Fighting (テッちゃんただいまケンカ中) Main article: Tecchan is Back to Fighting *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): Issues #47 to 50 for 1967 *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono volume of "I am Kemugoro", DVD-ROM digitization) A light-hearted mini-series centered around the tomboy Tecchan and her powerful strength in fights that occurs after she ingests the medicine "Ultra Drop". Hippie-chan (ヒッピーちゃん) Main article: Hippie-chan * Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): 1967 #52 to 1968 #30, #34-45 * Reprinted?: Partially (Mushi Comics tankobon, Akebono Bunko version, DVD-ROM digitization of Akebono Bunko) A little girl named Hippie wanders about from place to place with her trusted cat Fu. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (2nd run) (ひみつのアッコちゃん) See Akko-chan article *Ribon (Shueisha): November 1968-December 1969 *Reprinted?: Yes, but how much of the run may vary between editions Relaunch and remake of the Akko-chan series, to tie into the first Toei anime adaptation. Most stories are redraws or revisions of the original Ribon chapters. However, the first story and the last three are brand-new; the first features a newly-drawn origin sequence for Akko and establishes some changes that will be made in the series, such as the addition of Taisho and Shosho. St. Harenchi Girls' School (聖ハレンチ女学院) Main article: St. Harenchi Girls' School *Ribon (Shueisha): December 1968 appendix book *Reprinted?: Yes (Extra content in Akebono "Hennako-chan" volume, DVD-ROM digitization) A tough girl named Mary winds up turning the tables and changing the rest of her classmates into delinquents. Collaboration with Keiji Yoshitani and Mitsutoshi Furuya for the art and characters. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Picture book version) (ひみつのアッコちゃん) *Shogakukan Picture Book: March 1969, November 1969 *Reprinted?: No Special picture books drawn to tie into the anime series, newly-adapting various manga chapters or providing their own new plots for Akko. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Fun Kindergarten version) (ひみつのアッコちゃん) * Fun Kindergarten (Kodansha): February 1969 to ? 1972 * Reprinted?: No A tie-in of the series done by Fujio Pro assistants for the Fun Kindergarten magazine. Some manga chapters would be newly-adapted and redrawn in a style more reminiscent of the 1969 anime, while others would be newer stories with their own simple but original plots. 1970s works Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Grade magazine versions) (ひみつのアッコちゃん) *Kindergarten, 1st Grade, 2nd Grade, 4th Grade magazines (Shogakukan): January to November 1970 (Kindergarten), June to November 1970 (1st Grade), April to November 1970 (2nd Grade), July to November 1970 (4th Grade) *Reprinted?: No Full-color Akko-chan comics that ran in the grade school magazines as further tie-in to the Toei anime version. Art for features handled by either Toei Animation artists, Takao Yokoyama, or Kunio Nagatani depending on the magazine serialization. Some comics are simply picture stories drawn to retell the plot of the anime, while others are more or less tie-in material. Jajako-chan (ジャジャ子ちゃん) * 5th Grade (Shogakukan): November 1974 * Reprinted?: Yes (Exclusively to the Akebono Bunko edition from 1976) A revival one-shot of Jajako-chan for this elementary learning magazine, though rare due to its lack of current reprinting with the rest of the series. Tsumannaiko-chan (つまんない子ちゃん) Main article: Tsumannaiko-chan * Princess (Akita Shoten): January 1975-April 1976 * Reprinted?: Yes (3 chapters of extra content in the Princess Comics "Naughty Angel" reprint, DVD-ROM digitization of the aforementioned volume as well as newly-collected chapters in their own "Tsumannaiko-chan" volume, and an eBookJapan volume of all chapters) The adventures of a little girl known as Tsumannaiko-chan, as well as her talking pet crocodile Bu-Wani. Masegaki (ませガキ) * Weekly Shojo Comic (Shogakukan): #6 for 1976 * Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1970s") The prototype and pilot chapter to Naughty Angel. A young boy named Yo-chan devises a plan to rid his sister of an unseemly and terrible delinquent guy who has feelings for her. As a gag, Fujio Akatsuka is credited as "Fujiko Akatsuka" in the title page and Yo-chan also pays note to how his design in the manga differs from his prototypical design seen on the magazine cover. Naughty Angel (わんぱく天使) Main article: Naughty Angel *Princess (Akita Shoten): May 1976-May 1977 *Reprinted?: Yes (Princess Comics volume, DVD-ROM, eBookJapan) Often billed as Akatsuka's "final shōjo work" in retrospective books. It centers around a popular teenage girl who is pursued by many men, and her younger brother Kiyoshi's ways of driving away the unworthy suitors. 1980s works Akko-chan's Got a Secret!: Young Version (ひみつのアッコちゃん) *Weekly Young Magazine (Kodansha): January 19, 1981 *Reprinted?: Yes (DVD-ROM "1980s") A one-shot featuring a teenage Akko attempting to discover who her crush likes better: her or Moko? The answer will shock her. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (3rd run) (ひみつのアッコちゃん) *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): October 1988-September 1989 *Reprinted?: Yes (Kodansha KC Comics, DVD-ROM digitization) An 80s remake of Akko, done as media mix tie-in for the second Toei anime adaptation. It is more gag-driven than the previous runs, and contains somewhat more dysfunctional depictions of the cast. Category:Shōjo works Category:Fujio Akatsuka Category:Fujio Pro Category:Lists